


我们喜爱之人

by LyndiaFox



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyndiaFox/pseuds/LyndiaFox
Summary: 梗概：Shiro告别了三年级那个干瘦颀长的书呆，在四年级成为了一个魁梧健壮的书呆，还有了一个骑机车的神秘坏小子男友。





	我们喜爱之人

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tagteamme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tagteamme/gifts).
  * A translation of [still got love to give](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13627857) by [tagteamme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tagteamme/pseuds/tagteamme). 



> 译者注：本文为Highschool AU，美国学制通常为小学五年、初中三年、高中四年，因此文中会出现“高中四年级”（各年级的英文名称与大学四个年级一致）。所以除了未交代年龄的角色、高三的Lance、高一的Pidge，其他人皆为美国高中四年级学生

Still Got Love to Give

我们喜爱之人

 

放完暑假之后，一个崭新的Takashi Shirogane身上有三件事情引人注目。

 

第一，他变结实了。不止一点儿。这要多亏两个方面，青春期的生长潮终于让他蹿上了六英尺，而Matt Holt的十步健身法也令他在体育课上拿到了90分的成绩。Matt Holt自己虽然还是一副瘦猴儿样，但他正忙着以Shiro为代言人向其他高中男生兜售自己的健身方案。

 

第二，他的牙套摘掉了。Shiro一直是一个很暖很友善的人，而现在更是少了铁箍这层障碍，而且他的刘海也留长过眼睛了，更为他的形象增添了魅力。

 

第三，他交了一个新朋友。一个身穿黑色皮夹克的朋友，在开学第一天开着一辆老款招摇的大红色雅马哈摩托跑车送他来学校。他们抵达学校门口，这位朋友还对那些试图隐藏自己盯着从车上翻下来的明显比几个月前壮了不少的明星数学学霸的视线的路人喷了一下引擎。

 

Shiro脱掉头盔，那个男生也掀起了挡风镜。没人看清了Shiro这位朋友的脸；没人有这个胆子。Shiro敲了敲男生的头盔，使了个眼色。那朋友解下头盔摘到一旁，露出一头蓬乱的黑发和一张冷酷的面瘫脸。Shiro笑着在他朋友耳边说了些什么，后者面无表情地看了他一眼，随后一把抓住他的毛衣往前一拉。

 

更正——人们注意到的第三件事是，Shiro他现在有 **男朋友** 了。

 

每个周一、周四和周五Shiro都由那名神秘的男生送到学校。每一天，对方都会在学校大门前炫耀性地索吻，然后才戴上自己的头盔，眨眨眼压下挡风镜，伸出两根手指致意告别。关于神秘男孩的消息不胫而走，无数吃瓜路人为之动容。每一次，Shiro都会痴痴地望着对方远去，然后用手梳起头发低头掩藏自己的表情。而这也让一部分人原地爆炸，因为还有什么比一个像打了超级血清一样的大块头娇羞起来这样反差萌更可爱的吗。这足以令人们忘记Shiro在周二和周三都开着他外公的米色道奇凯领来上学的事实。

 

（注*道奇凯领：Dodge Caravan，三排式商用面包车，较常见，用于家用的有也很多）

 

 

————

“所以呃”，午休时间，餐厅里的Lance悄悄贴到Matt身边，而Matt一见他就扭过头。“嘿，看着我。”

 

“不。”Matt说，因为Lance是一个狂热的三年级舔狗，而Matt是个成熟的四年级生，所以Lance不配与他交流。

 

“Shirogane有男朋友了？”Lance还是问了，眼神示意着平常Shiro坐的空荡座位。

 

“不，”Matt回头冷漠地望着Lance。开学已经一个月了，人们或多或少地知道Shiro的私人司机也有一个月了。“那个和他在停车场调了五分钟情然后一起出去吃午饭的人只是一个普通朋友。”

 

“难说呀。”Lance指出，Matt翻了个白眼。

 

“他的名字是Keith，”Matt说，“他也是四年级学生，在市里另一头上学。”

 

整整三十秒钟的沉默。Matt一边往嘴里勺着没有入味的布丁，一边思忖着放学后要不要去吃Sal's Diner。那里还有开学季的五美元特价餐，Matt钱包里有七美元。（注*Sal's Diner：S02E07里Hunk打工的餐厅）

 

“就这样？”Lance问道，Matt挑起一边眉毛。

 

“就怎么样？”他反问，夸张做作地舔了一口勺子。Lance一脸嫌弃。

 

“你知道他们是怎么认识的吗？”Lance又问，Matt耸耸肩。

 

他知道，也不知道。他只知道那是四月的一个温暖的夜晚，他把Shiro留在了他俩玩室内足球的娱乐中心。来接Matt的车比Shiro到的早，于是Shiro便跟Matt说他先去小卖部买个汉堡包。Matt不清楚在他离开Shiro到Shiro的外公来接他的期间发生了什么，只知道四天之后Shiro悄咪咪又有点小兴奋地打电话和他说，“ **我觉得我有男朋友了** ？”

 

Matt至今仍没正式与那个男生打过照面。他只是一直从Shiro口中听说他如何难以置信一个这么 **酷** 的人竟会注意到他，Keith如何弄到了一台 **摩托车** ，以及Keith如何不断地宣称他认为Shiro很 **性感** 。而当Shiro开始谈起“上垒”的话题时，Matt决定和他划清界限，但是平心而论，他还是为Shiro感到高兴的。因为Shiro是一个书呆到登峰造极的人，从来人们只会礼貌性地邀请他跳舞权当意思一下，唯一的例外是他高中二年级交往过三个星期的一个女生。虽然现在的Shiro看上去是个万人迷了，但Keith看上他时Shiro还留着糟糕的发型、戴牙套、Matt的“十步健身法”才进行到第二步。所以，Matt相信对方是走心的。

 

既然Lance提起了这码事，Matt还真想见见Keith了。

 

午休即将结束时，Shiro脸色酡红地回来了。Matt正准备提醒对方喉结上有一个显眼的吻痕，视线却被Shiro背着的一个大包所吸引了。

 

“那是啥？”他朝那个包抬了抬下巴问道。

 

“Keith送我的礼物。”Shiro憨涩地说，Matt示意他继续。Shiro放下包裹，拿出来一个大地绿的盒子。打开后，Matt瞪大了眼睛。这是一双黑色的添柏岚，虽然在他们学校很常见，但绝不是Matt和Shiro这样的宅男会有的。

 

Matt是 **真的** 很想见见Keith了。

 

（注*添柏岚：Timberland，户外运动品牌，以其中“踢不烂大黄靴”闻名）

 

 

————

Shiro从来没有翘过课。就算上课的是代课老师，他也是唯二会到场的学生之一。Allura这么想着，一边从他们同班的第三节微积分课室窗口望出去，看着Shiro一把捞起他那神秘男友—— **Keith** ？Matt和Lance都和她提起过，但她那时既不在乎也没注意。Shiro抱着那个男生转圈圈，放下来之后又被拽过去吻了起来。纵使可爱如他们，但老师也很严格，Allura真希望Shiro记下了她漏掉的笔记。她给他发过一次短信，并看着对方从口袋掏出手机，然后瞬间选择无视。

 

他男朋友的一只手仍然搭在他的后颈，在亲了亲Shiro鼻尖之后伸进了自己的夹克口袋。他拿出了一对黑色皮手套，Allura发誓，在套上双手的那一刻Shiro的气场瞬间变得不一样了。Shiro穿着难看的紫色长袖运动衫和浅蓝色牛仔裤，十足十的直男审美，任凭外形再怎么健美也无济于事。然而在他戴上那副手套之后，忽然就变得有那么点 **帅气** 的样子了。Shiro对他的男朋友——是的，他看上去像一个Keith——又亲了一下，然后——嗷，他们开始调情了。Keith的双手滑下，轮到他把Shiro抱起来了，仿佛一出蹩脚的服装广告情节。Allura将注意力转回面前的黑板上，教授正握着粉笔在台上奋笔疾书，恍若置身于九十年代末期。

 

Shiro还没跟她讲过他的男朋友，但这是因为他们前几次数学学习小组都忙得不可开交。这是他们念高中最后一年了，大家都想考个好成绩，所以Allura对自己滞后的信息并无不满。毕竟总有某个大嘴巴不是吗。

 

 

————

有一说一，Katie的哥哥是个丑八怪。同样的还有他的各种朋友，只有Shiro除外，他真的太暖了，说他丑你怎么下得去口，就算他那时还跟Matt一样高而且满脸青春痘也一样。

 

“Matt今天不去学校了，”Katie溜进Shiro的面包车副驾驶座对他说，“这里有一股炸油的味道。”

 

“昨天我载了一个朋友回家，”Shiro皱了皱眉，“Matt为什么不上学？”

 

“路上我跟你说，”Katie态度坚决，“咱们不要迟到了。”

 

房子的大门突然被撞开，Matt背着半开的书包冲了出来，毫无形象地叼着一个未削皮的橙子，头发向各个方向支楞着。看见对方拉开车门坐到中排座位上，Katie哀叹了一声，同时无视掉Shiro无语的凝视。

 

“这怎么闻起来像炸油味一样？”Matt扣上安全带，叼着橙子说话含糊不清。

 

“Pidge说你今天不来学校。”Shiro对他讲，Matt大笑着揉乱了前排Katie的头发。

 

“别这样叫我，”她怒道，Shiro正将车开上路面。“叛徒。”

 

“老兄，这味儿太大了，”Matt瘫在米色座椅上说。也不知为何，Shiro的耳朵开始发红。“天啊，你在这里做了什么？”

 

不及Shiro回答，Matt就发出了一声怪叫，不管Shiro还在 **开车** 就朝驾驶座扔上来一件黑色的衣服。Shiro不耐地咕哝了一声，而Katie叹了口气，捡起那件衣服抖了两下，一股她此生闻到过最浓烈的隔夜食物气味突然涌来。

 

衣服的右侧还缝着一块大写着“KEITH”名牌。

 

“噫，”Katie把衣服扔到仪表盘上，甩甩手。“这是你男朋友的衣服？”

 

Matt，这个比她大三岁的男人，发出了土拨鼠的叫声。Katie翻了个白眼，听到对方爬向后排座位的声响。Matt控诉着Shiro玷污自己外公的车的圣洁，后者则整个面庞漫上了红晕，甚至口齿不清了起来。

 

“我只是去接他下班回家，”Shiro争辩道，似乎这样就能解释为什么Keith的衣服会留在他中排车座的地上。“他忘了带公交卡而且没骑车过来。”

 

“你们在后座滚了吗？”Matt刚问完又马上接上，“不用回答了。”

 

“他给我带了晚餐，”Shiro一本正经道，仿佛这可以解释什么似的。“而且，Pidge还在呢。”

 

“我十四岁了。”Katie对Shiro皱了眉头，Matt还在哭诉着自己被迫坐在这块被亵渎的位置，而Shiro看上去却十分羞怯。她要修正自己之前的结论了——Matt的 **所有** 朋友都是丑八怪，就像Matt一样。

 

Matt突然转移话题说Shiro不应该因为别人给你买了饭就认为自己亏欠对方，而Shiro告诉Matt有时候一个人为了他人付出是因为他喜欢或者尊敬对方。Katie知道他俩故意闪烁其词是因为，呵呵，他们还把她当做三岁小孩，殊不知他们的智商加起来还不如她的十分之一。Katie塞上耳机隔绝噪音，思考着能否让他们提前一条街放她下来，这样就不会有任何一个高一同学知道她认识这两个人。

 

 

————

Lance正式认识Keith也是Matt正式认识Keith的时候。鉴于Matt和Shiro比较亲密，Lance对与Matt同样早认识Keith有种报复性的愉悦。

 

Shiro到Lance家接Lance和Matt，两人已经就Allura争吵了大半个小时了。虽然她跟他们完全不是一个类型的人，而且他们俩都没有足够的勇气或套路与她对话超过三句，然而这两人竟为此产生了相互竞争的心理。Shiro停好那辆熟悉的米色小面包，Keith早就抢先坐在副驾驶座上了。

 

“很高兴终于见到你了。”Matt说，钻进车子里伸出了手。Keith在座位上还没转过身，Lance就撞开Matt递出自己的爪子。

 

“我叫Lance，”他露齿笑道，“我是Shiro最好的——”

 

“ **我才是** Shiro最好的朋友。”Matt一把推开Lance的肩膀抢过话头。Keith也向Matt伸出了手，但对方已经和Lance陷入了谁才是Shiro最好的朋友的争吵中。Lance知道答案不是他，但他就是喜欢起哄。

 

他们要去购物中心，因为Shiro终于， **终于** 决定为自己那来之不易的新肉体挑选些合适的衣物了。Lance还在等待自己的第二个生长期，并且坚信不是现在也会在大学的时候。Shiro原本只计划带上Matt，但是考虑到该让Keith和Matt见见面了，便也带上了Keith。Matt决定带上Lance，是因为Allura拒绝了他，而他们的交际圈也就这么大。

 

在他们下车后的十分钟之内Lance就知道了一大堆事情。他知道Keith是城市另一头一间学校的四年级学生，而且喜欢骑越野车旅行。他知道Keith比较闷骚，所以当对方第一次牵起Shiro的手时，后者花了五分钟才停止脸红。他知道Keith和Hunk在同一个地方打工，Lance打好腹稿下次一定要找Hunk挖一波Keith的猛料。

 

Lance还知道自己见到鲻鱼头就会忍不住开他们玩笑，还没个完，仿佛控制不住自己那张嘴一样。（注*鲻鱼头：mullet，一种发型，刘海和脑后的头发比较长，算是一种比较复古的发型）

 

“所以说，”当他们走进今天第三家店时，Lance开始说。先前那两间店的风格对Shiro而言太过激了。“你在走九十年代复古风，是吗？你是这么想的吧？”

 

“什么意思？”Keith皱了皱眉，拉过Shiro的手让他环住自己的肩膀。

 

“不然我想不出为什么有人会留鲻鱼头了。”Lance说，Keith眯起了眼睛。

 

“我的头发天生就是这样。”Keith防备地说。

 

“我喜欢。”Shiro说，仿佛有人过问他的意见一样。Keith笑着亲吻了他，Lance开始追忆起他们三个都还是可悲的单身狗的时光。不过事实上，Matt一直在说不要把他和Lance这类家伙混为一谈，当然Matt这种打死都不承认的游戏是不可能赢的。

 

Lance还知道了Keith喜欢在Shiro身上花钱。 **很多** 钱。

 

他们三人一致表态Shiro不该再穿太宽松的大码衣服了。当Shiro穿着一件修身白T恤和不再吊脚的牛仔裤从更衣间出来时，Lance长吁了一声口哨，而Matt则恭喜Shiro终于会拾掇自己了。Keith伸手上下帮Shiro正了下衣襟，满意地哼了声，说了句“你这样穿真好看，宝贝。”Shiro换下了这身衣服，出来时手上还拎着另外三件黑色、灰色和苔绿色的同款上衣，问大家他该选哪件。Lance说绿色。Matt说黑色和白色。而Keith叫Shiro把四件全部包起来，还有那条裤子， **还有** 与那条裤子同款的深色版，因为Keith打算把这当做礼物送给Shiro。

 

Lance和Matt瞠目结舌，而Shiro则在尽全力推拒。

 

“太破费了。”他扬言，然而Keith耸耸肩对Shiro一笑，又大又甜蜜的笑容。Lance打了个激灵，而Shiro不知怎的十分受用。Keith付钱时眼皮子都不眨一下，Lance暗忖，自己得问问Hunk在他那儿打工到底能赚多少钱。

 

还有一件Lance知道的是，Keith很喜欢拍照。Shiro穿着一件丑了吧唧的印花T恤时他拍了一张，Shiro穿着夏威夷衫时他也拍，Shiro在试穿某种早该被遗忘在世纪初的服装时他也拍。甚至当Lance将手指伸进Matt耳朵时他也拍了下来。在去美食广场的途中，Shiro和Keith落在了后面，当Lance转身催他们快点时，只见Keith正举着手机，而Shiro在他发顶亲了一口。Keith脸上洋溢着幸福的微笑，不知怎地比之前那个更惊悚。

 

“嘿，丑八怪们，”Lance双手围作喇叭状喊道，“走快点。好饿啊。”

 

Keith依然为Shiro的午饭掏了钱。Shiro不甘示弱地帮他们买了同等价钱的芒果香蕉冰沙，然而Keith又通过为Matt和Lance买墨西哥卷饼而扳回一局。这相当于在收买他们的友谊，但Matt和Lance都欣然接受了，虽然Shiro一直执意叫他俩拒绝。

 

“我喜欢他，”趁Keith上洗手间的当头，Matt对Shiro讲。“你真是找了个好‘干爹’。”

 

Shiro差点被雪碧呛到，他推了Matt一把。

 

“他不是我‘干爹’，”Shiro说，“他是我男朋友。”

 

“ **他是我男朋友** 。”Lance阴阳怪气地学对方说话。“那他花的钱哪去了？”

 

“只是几件衣服而已，”Shiro嘴硬，Matt坦然露出一副心领神会的表情。“我也为他买了东西啊！”

 

Lance正想叫他举例说明，Keith就回来了。

 

“大伙儿在聊什么呢？”他问，Matt和Lance光速闭嘴。

 

“没什么。”两人异口同声，一齐朝Shiro投去暧昧十足的目光。

 

 

————

对于教师而言，有那么几件事情令人望而生畏。为首的是指导校园舞会策划，紧随其后的便是当一个小机灵鬼提议为这周末的冬季义卖活动筹备一个公益亲吻摊位时学生会会长眼中闪过的精光了。Coran是个好老师，Alfor也是，虽然他的女儿正是此次公益亲吻的幕后推手，Coran答应指导这次活动。

 

摊位的人选并不出Coran的意料。他很了解自己的学生们，因此在体育馆里他看到Shiro将一个贴有自己名牌的小罐子放在桌子上时并不惊讶。Shiro是放完暑假回来身材明显抽高的三个学生之一，因而赢得了无数二、三年级学生关注。另一个把罐子摆在Shiro旁边的人是Lotor，他现在的身量可是和内心一样高傲了。Allura一把推开Lotor，将自己的罐子放在两人中间。这种安排还比较好，因为Lotor是个喜欢滋事的人，而Shiro并不善于言语回击。

 

Coran在这儿的职责是预防有人对摊主采取太越界的行为，虽然他只打算窝在角落玩手机，除非有问题出现。他是真的无意观赏一群高中生交换唾液，有这时间帮他家的狗狗们打理社交网站都好。

 

义卖正式开始之后，三位摊主面前都排起了长龙，Coran间或抬头瞄一眼以确定一切正常。来者主要是被朋友们怂恿的新生，还有一两个不知所措的暗恋者，正在遭受好友的调笑。他看见Lance喊了声Lotor“丑八怪”，然后丢了一美元钞票进罐子，一脸看好戏地望着对方。既然战书已下达，Coran不幸地被迫关注着他们俩，以防事态上升至肢体冲突。

 

Lotor面无表情地看着Lance，然后双手捧起对方的脸撅起嘴唇。Lance发出了尖叫鸡的声音，Coran估计他也没想到Lotor真的会接受他的挑战。Lotor和Lance脸庞相隔几毫米互瞪了漫长的一秒钟，然后前者才轻轻地， **相当** 轻地碰了一下Lance的嘴唇。随后两人瞬间分开，惨叫着疯狂擦嘴，Allura噗地笑了出来，而Shiro正专注地亲吻一名紧张万分的三年级生的脸颊。Coran祈祷自己下周能忘掉刚才的所见所闻，然后重新埋头翻起了手机相册。

 

当他再次抬起头，一个面生的男孩正慢慢靠近Shiro的桌前。他穿着一件短装夹克，下面是黑色的底衫和牛仔裤，还有一双白色的旧运动鞋。他脸上一副漫不经心的冷淡表情，Coran知道这是一个少年对自己过时的品味自我感觉良好的表现。他伸出戴皮手套的两只手指在额前向Shiro示意，Coran看到Shiro微微脸红了。

 

一次亲吻一美元，那小伙子往Shiro的罐子里丢了十美元。Coran挑起眉头。

 

“这样算多少？”男孩问，那种声音表面彰显着“ **老子是神秘的坏小子** ”，实际上却是“ **我花更多时间上网变得中二而不是外出锻炼** ”的信息。Shiro莞尔，那男孩也笑着靠上前亲了上去。Allura吹了声口哨，而Lotor发出了某种窒息的声音，Coran低头继续刷手机。

 

过了八分钟之后他再次抬头看向摊位，那个穿夹克的男生 **还在** Shiro的位置那儿。他又放了五美元，置于一沓Coran确信是来自同一位捐赠者的钞票堆上。

 

“我觉得你可以收摊了，Shirogane。”Lotor提议，但没有人理他。

 

Shiro看起来幸福地沉浸于与一个人接吻，无视了所有焦虑地排在想必是他男友的少年背后的同学。然而，两人也没有违反摊位的规则，他们只是用嘴唇轻轻相触，分开，相视而笑，然后又吻起来。可爱，也很纯洁，Coran决定以此为借口推掉春季舞会的指导工作。

 

 

————

Hunk最喜欢的同事是Keith，无可争议。有意思的是他们俩也最常被排在一起，也许是他们都给人一种很负责任的错觉吧。老板信任他们，也不知为何没有发现他们会偷薯条和鸡翅，然后假装去补充热狗食材而溜回后台去吃。人们总认为Keith是一只面瘫的孤狼，然而Hunk知道这更多是因为Keith晚上睡得晚，并且他是唯一一个会在面上表现出这份工作有多究极无聊的人。

 

现在没有客人，后厨有一大堆清洁工作要做。老板走开后，Hunk开始尝试越过桌面能往Keith嘴里扔进多少根薯条。他现在更加留意Keith了，因为Lance跟他说过他有个朋友正在跟一个骑摩托的坏小子交往，而Hunk足够机智到把这跟那个自暑假开始就频繁来和Keith打招呼的少年联系起来，那个他见过Lance在购物中心里互相挥过几次手的少年。

 

“你男朋友最近怎么样？”Hunk问，将一根炸得过焦的薯条抛向Keith嘴里。那根薯条碰到了Keith的鼻子，顺着脸边掉了下去，Keith为了接住它做出了可贵的努力。

 

“他很好，”Keith回答，不管那掉下去的薯条了。“他最近参加了一个竞赛，我要去给他加油。”

 

“数学方面的，是吧？”Hunk问，仿佛他不会到场似的。Keith不太清楚比赛内容，但还是点了点头。“他会让你穿他的应援服吗？”

 

Keith噗地笑了出来，Hunk又扔了一根薯条。这次Keith把它接住了。Lance已经来突袭过Hunk，问他对Keith了解多少，Hunk从中能够发现的是，Lance学校里的同学们似乎都认为Keith是一个穿皮衣骑摩托车，一掷千金的纨绔子弟。Hunk并不想去澄清事实，因为作为一个知道对方会在闭店后直接用嘴接思乐冰的人，Keith被路人看作高冷真是承包了他一年的笑点。

 

他想，应该没有人知道Shiro和Keith邂逅那会儿，Keith正满身炸油味，懒散地翻转着一块汉堡肉。就在Keith走向前台喊出取餐号，就在Shiro羞涩地举起手走过去时，Hunk就知道他们两个会有戏。Shiro看上去和Keith的迟钝程度有得一拼，Hunk自己照顾别的客人，让他们俩磕磕绊绊地开始第一次交谈。Keith的眼光还不错，因为现在看来Shiro已经不再像一个书呆子，而是一个书呆子打扮的男模了。

 

“比赛结束之后我要送他个礼物，”Keith说着再往后退了一点。Hunk不确定这么远能扔中，但是现在毕竟没有客人，姑且一试吧。“刻名的绘图计算器。”

 

Hunk停了下来，他眯起眼睛。

 

“什么东西？”他问道，Keith耸耸肩，“这哪里浪漫了？”

 

“他的计算器坏了。”Keith回答，说得好像这个解释十分稀疏平常。Hunk接受了这个说辞，就像他接受了Keith在关于Shiro方面花钱特别大手大脚的事实那样。

 

Keith非常擅长存钱，这点没有改变；但他仍为了给Shiro置办礼物而额外加班。Hunk不觉得Shiro是吃软饭的人，毕竟Shiro看上去人品不错，有些时候也会带着自己的礼物来探班。那些礼物从有趣的中世纪展门票，到奇怪如过时的MP3播放器都有，它甚至没有触摸屏，而且Keith又不是没有智能手机。但每次Shiro送礼物来，Keith都会钻出柜台去见他，笑得见牙不见眼，然后其中一方就会把另一个人抱起来转圈圈。

 

继续有顾客光临之前，Hunk又炸好了几筐薯条。他负责管理收银台，Keith则负责将食物置于煎锅或烤架上加工，接下来的半个小时他们都搭档顺利，直到有麻烦找上门。

 

麻烦的名字叫Lotor，他和Hunk自初中到高二都参加同一个计算机训练营。Lotor不开口挑事的时候形象还是好的，但是要这个人不挑事相当于让他回去娘胎重造。特别是某个暑假他跑去英国待了两个星期就学得一口英伦腔回来，这人的恼人程度就更甚了。有时候对方会来健身中心观看他的好朋友踢足球，但他从来没来过他们店铺门口。显然炸油的味道会令他浑身难受，Hunk也不以为奇。

 

“Hunk，”Lotor对Hunk挤挤眼，虽然Hunk不太get到他这么做的缘由，“看看这是谁？”

 

Keith皱起眉头，瞧了Lotor一会儿。

 

“你是Shiro的同学对吗？”他问。“我在公益亲吻摊位见过你。”

 

Lotor似乎有点惊喜，虽然Hunk也不太get到为什么。但他确实看见了Lotor脸上浮起一种熟悉的神情，一种阴谋毕现的表情。

 

“您要点什么？”于是Hunk问，纵使Lotor背后并没有人排队。

 

“你是Shiro的男朋友，是吧？”Lotor问Keith，Keith点点头。“没想到你竟然会在此处打工。”

 

“又如何？”Keith坦然道。Lotor没有回答，只是竖起眉毛意味深长地笑了笑。他点了一份热巧克力和热狗，并且用极为缓慢的速度掏出钱包。他全程与Keith保持眼神接触，让人头皮发麻。Lotor离开后，Keith转向Hunk露出一脸“什么鬼？”的表情，而Hunk摇了摇头。

 

“最好还是不要知道了，”后者作贤者状。“再去炸些鸡翅吗？”

 

 

————

只有当肢体冲突激化到很严重的状态Kolivan才会被叫到现场。他仅仅凭借出现便可以使孩子们散开，或者至少为自己的行为露出一点起码的悔意。所幸，今年至今还没有达到情况这么严重的斗殴。

 

“ **我想这次他们是动真格的了** 。”Alfor透过对讲机告诉他一个十分“有用”的信息，Kolivan揉了揉鼻梁。如果他没听错的话，明星学生Takashi Shirogane和另一个更明星的学生，Lotor，由于后者在全校面前取笑Shirogane的男朋友而发生了肢体冲突。这种破事一年至少能发生三次，但每次Alfor都只会和他转述一些细节，却从来没有真正打起来过，大多数冲突只停留在虚张声势阶段。

 

既然已经被传唤了，而Thace又很忙，所以Kolivan只好出面镇压一下了。他很庆幸自己不需要花费多大力气；校长的身份是一个原因，身为前美国橄榄球联盟运动员是另一个原因。叹了口气，他走出办公室前往骚乱的餐厅。

 

Shirogane揪着Lotor的领子，而身边一个穿着黑色皮夹克，挂着访客牌的小个子男生正努力劝说他把对方放下。

 

“嘿，无所谓啦。”男孩说，然而Shiro和Lotor正用眼刀打得不可开交。Lotor脸上仍挂着半个坏笑，这让Kolivan自接听对讲机之后的头疼程度又翻了几番。“Shiro，放下他。”

 

“听听你‘干爹’的话。”Lotor说，Holt家的哥哥正幸灾乐祸地举着手机录像。“不然他可不会再奖赏你了。”

 

Kolivan虽然不能完全确定这是一种侮辱，但Shiro毕竟突然把手臂收紧了。与此同时，Lotor的同伴们立刻把两人围了起来，Kolivan加快了脚步，因为当超过两个人产生肢体冲突时，问题就严重了。然而在他有所举动之前，那个穿夹克的男孩便已冲到两人跟前，一手按着一人的胸膛将他俩推开。目前还没有人注意到Kolivan，大家都太过于投入眼前的戏剧性展开了。

 

“我在哪儿打工有什么大不了的？”男孩子问，Lotor耸耸肩。

 

“我只是喜闻乐见Shiro神秘的高冷男友其实也会帮别人煎汉堡而已嘛。”他拖长调子，人群中传出一阵 **嘘声** 。

 

“我才读高中，”那男生愤愤不平道，“你还指望我干啥？”

 

Kolivan对此表示赞同，特别是这里围观的群众中有一半都在便利店或者快餐店里打工。他和朋友晚上出去喝酒宵夜时就见过许多学生在工作，他真的很不解，为何那么多人在第二天有课的情况下还会在汉堡店里值晚班。Lotor大概也只是想找麻烦而已，少年心性啊，Kolivan也不奇怪Shirogane会中招了。

 

“没毛病，”Lotor回答，将Keith的手从胸前推开。“我只是为Shiro终于 **有人** 喜欢了感到高兴而已。”

 

那只手又回到了Lotor胸前，这次却一把拽住了他的衣襟往前拉。

 

“你什么意思。”Keith质问道，而Lotor又说了一些什么，Kolivan并不能听清。随后，Kolivan所担忧的事情发生了，一是因为接下来他得费好大劲才能介入打斗，二是这个场面真是让人没眼看。

 

当然，第二点并不是什么坏事，他真的欣慰这个孩子和Lotor打架用的是巴掌而不是拳头，更多地扯头发和捶手臂而不是把对方的牙打掉。Lotor拽住那男生的皮夹克衣一拉，后者将手从袖子里抽出来，朝Lotor头上掴了一掌。无奈地长叹了一声，Kolivan清了清嗓子。周围的学生如波浪状散开，Kolivan向混乱中心徐徐走去。它交叉双臂望着Shirogane，后者惊大了双眼意识到Kolivan的到来。

 

“嘿，”他为阻止他的朋友们作出了可贵的努力。“伙计们，住手——”

 

没人听，于是Kolivan再一次大声、刻意地清了清嗓子。立竿见影，斗殴双方都停止了动作。那男生似乎有点迷茫，而Lotor和Shiro果然怂了起来。接着，两人就溜了，一副只要我跑得够快Kolivan就不会在午休后把他们从课上叫出来问个清楚并批评一顿的样子。

 

 

————

他们交往至今已经快七个月了，Keith想不出有什么他不愿意为Shiro做的事。他为对方花了许多钱，特意早起只为在课前多点时间待在一起，在学校的餐厅里捍卫对方的尊严。现在再加上一条，爬上Shiro家旁边的大树，再落到屋顶上敲开Shiro的窗户，这外头可冷得很。

 

“像正常人一样敲门行吗。”Shiro打开窗户悄声说，按住Keith的肩膀把他拉进来。Keith根本没机会着地，Shiro就这样抱着他顺手关上了窗子。除了Shiro本身就是Keith见过最好的人这一点，Keith对他最赞赏的还在于对方一个暑假的发育，令他抱起Keith都轻而易举。

 

“如果是你外公开的门怎么办？”Keith开着玩笑，Shiro面色微红。Keith很肯定Shiro的外公喜欢他，因为每次见面对方都会揉着Keith的头发，或者捏捏他的耳朵问他在学校里过得怎么样。而Keith的回答常能给Shiro外公的脸上带来微笑，这也许是对方允许Shiro坐上Keith的摩托车的缘故之一吧。

 

Shiro的困扰完全来自于某次他外公提前下班回来，正好撞见两人在客厅沙发上调情，当时的尴尬在他心里挥之不去。这也是导致Keith像世纪初电视剧一样偷摸进房间，而不能像个正常人一样走门的部分原因。另一部分原因是，这种剧码正是Keith扮演一个冷酷不羁的皮衣男友所需要的，他可享受这每一分每一刻了。

 

没有回答，Shiro将Keith放下，在后者的唇角落下一吻。Keith攀着对方吻了上去，推着Shiro后退至后膝触到床垫。他按着Shiro的肩膀让对方坐下，后者松松地环住了Keith的髋部。

 

“有东西送给你，”Keith说，他抬起Shiro的下巴，“闭上眼睛。”

 

“没必要总是给我买东西啦。”Shiro这么说，但还是把眼睛闭上了。Keith弯下腰坚定地吻上了Shiro，而Shiro也顺从地张开了口。没有牙箍的Shiro亲起来体验自然好上不少，但那时接吻给Keith带来的心跳程度并不逊于此时。他把Shiro压倒在床垫上加深了这个吻，感觉对方的一只手伸进了他的头发里，按摩着Keith的头皮。Keith舒服得哼哼，几乎忘记自己是真的有东西要送给Shiro。

 

他坐起来，但一只手还撑在Shiro胸口按着对方。他伸进夹克衫的内袋里，掏出一条黑色细绳拴着的链子。链子上挂着一块光泽的小石头，那个店员向Keith保证这是一颗陨石。它最好是真的，因为Keith为了买它加了那么多班，一吸气满鼻子都是油腥味。

 

Keith存钱很有一套。他还是个学生就凭打零工和小卖部的兼职存了一大笔积蓄。他唯一的大额开支是电话费和摩托车，因为他父亲会帮他出一部分钱。然而Shiro身上的某些特点让他舍得为他花钱，用他做兼职可以负担得起的豪华礼物来把对方淹没。他不得不减少在游玩和娱乐上的开支，不过这代价不值一提，特别是在Shiro也开始回礼之后。这并不是说他要包养Shiro什么的；他只是喜欢Shiro看到礼物后那羞涩的惊喜表情，然后热情地亲他抱他，在Keith耳边低叹他是自己遇到过最美好的人。虽然Keith不送礼物的平时Shiro也总这样干，但这不是重点好吧。

 

听Keith告知这是什么材料之后，Shiro睁大了眼睛，让Keith帮他把项链戴上。Keith小心地抚过那块石头，微笑着轻轻将它塞到Shiro的底衫里。父亲曾关于早恋对他说教过一番，但Keith确切明白Shiro给他的那种感觉。同学们开玩笑说他们是真爱，是因为Keith在Shiro还是长手长脚满脸痘痘时就看上了对方。但是Keith自己知道这是真爱，是因为Shiro给他的感觉就是整个世界。这与他过去交往关系里的那种激情不同。它更加踏实，虽然陌生却很令人安心，包裹着Keith就像静夜里的天空。

 

“你喜欢吗？”他轻声问。Shiro总能让他感觉到甜蜜舒心，即使在小口角之后也一样，而Shiro扑上来拥吻Keith时的那副表情，令所有的加班都值得了。

 

 

————

Shiro在开门前第五次紧张地抚平身上的灰色上衣。虽然他知道即使自己套着一块破麻袋Keith也会把他夸上天，但他喜欢做出些努力。

 

打开门，Keith正靠在门框上。他的黑夹克换成了一件暗红色的风衣，而Shiro剧烈跳动的心并没有因此减弱多少。对方朝Shiro笑笑，而后者拉住他的手带他进来。他将双臂环在Keith的腰上，关门亲了亲对方。

 

还有两天就是新年了，Shiro的外公这周外出度假。把Shiro留在家里让对方有点过意不去，他不忍让Shiro孤单一人，但是Shiro想让自己的外公好好放松一下。他也私心想要一个能让Keith过来玩的借口，不必一直担心在自己把手伸进Keith衣服下时会被外公撞见。这已经发生过一次了。Keith会在他家住几晚，Shiro已经在冰箱里存满了Keith喜欢的速食早点。因为外公并不知道家里多了一位留宿者，这便让事情变得有些许偷偷摸摸，同时也更加刺激了。

 

Shiro一直觉得自己是幸运的，Keith竟会收下自己腼腆地写下号码的餐巾纸。Shiro不知那天在健身中心自己是哪里来的勇气，而现在搂着Keith的每一刻都让他感到感激。他们俩躺在沙发上，手里拿着Shiro在等待Keith过来期间烤的披萨，电视上播放着一部低成本科幻电影。Shiro把Keith抱过来，坐在两腿之间，将下巴抵在对方头顶上。Keith喃喃着Shiro真粘人，还是整个人靠进了Shiro怀里。

 

“有东西送给你。”电影放到一半，中场休息时Shiro说。Keith，已经昏昏欲睡了，挪了挪位置好扭头看向Shiro。

 

“什么？”Keith问，Shiro颔首。Keith撑起身子在Shiro嘴上啄了一下，而Shiro无法自持地抓住Keith加深了这个吻。他把Keith转了个身并抬高，找了一个更顺手的角度。Keith不仅是Shiro感兴趣的人中最有魅力的一个，他还是Shiro见过的所有人中最有魅力的人。Shiro至今仍未习惯自己妄想亲吻的人竟也想亲吻他的这个事实，所以他没法不每次都把握好机会。

 

“嘿，”Keith用一只手按住Shiro胸口将他推开，“我的礼物呢。”

 

“对哦。”Shiro弯腰在沙发底下找寻了起来，最终抽出了一个小巧的长方体礼品盒。Keith急不可耐地夺了过来，撕开银色的包装纸。他打开黑色小盒，吃了一惊。

 

一块坚固的黑色原子表，花了Shiro几个月做收银员打工而来的积蓄。他记得Keith提起过几次，并隐约觉察出Keith原来能用于买表的钱都花在Shiro身上了。Shiro因为参加课外活动多，不能像Keith那样打那么多份工，但他也主动承担了打工超市痛苦的周末早班工作。在手表的背面，Shiro还刻上了Keith的全名。

 

“我的天，”Keith拇指抚摸着表带抽了一口气，“Shiro，这太贵了。”

 

“无所谓啦。”Shiro耸耸肩，对天发誓再也不要轮早上四点的班了。除非他再想给Keith买贵重礼物。但这发生的概率还挺高的，真香。“只要是为了你。这还送了一本又厚又丑的手册，我待会再给你。不然卖相就太难看了。”

 

Keith似乎想翻白眼，但他半途忍住了，朝Shiro露出一个十足宠溺的微笑。Shiro取过对方手上的表，Keith自动自觉地伸出手。Shiro帮对方扣紧搭扣，拉过那只手来用唇轻抚过指节。

 

一般而言Keith才是喜欢送礼物的那个人；各式各样，真的，总能令Shiro感到受宠若惊。Shiro并不觉得Keith这是在收买他的感情；Keith知道自己抓住了Shiro，而Shiro也是真心实意地对待对方。Keith眼中的Shiro并不仅是一个温和的书呆子，他看到的不仅仅是Shiro表面那邻家男孩的形象。Shiro也不需要恋爱经验才能描述他在Keith身上看到了多大一片天。

 

Keith猛地坐在Shiro身上，抱着他就整张脸地亲，而Shiro大笑着，开玩笑假装要把对方甩下地。Keith没让他成功，Shiro便任由Keith将舌头舔进他的嘴里，尝起来还像他们用不到十分钟消灭的那张披萨。Shiro心中燃起了某种情愫，而他这次没有像过去那样慌忙踩灭它。这一刻，他心中毫无疑虑，没有一个声音质疑自己是否过度解读。他张开口，但Keith在他说话之前抢先了一步。

 

“我爱你，”Keith一脸严肃并坚定地说。“你不需要回复我，我就是爱你。”

 

Shiro愣了一秒钟，他还没说什么，Keith的脸色便可见地阴沉了下去。Shiro知道大概是自己的表情看上去太令人不安了，于是他将手伸进Keith发间，将对方按下来。

 

“我也爱着你。”Shiro说，再吻上去的Keith有笑容的味道。

 

 

 

 

后记：85年后，当地新闻频道采访了一对钻石婚老人。真是可爱的一对啊，尤其是他们俩还为彼此在一起的确切日期争执了五分钟呢。

 

-Fin-


End file.
